


Sadness and Loss

by Kejonida



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Esme wonders if she can handle the loss of another child.





	Sadness and Loss

Esme feels like she is up a river without a paddle. Bella is dying and Esme can do nothing but watch in silence. She respected Bella’s decision to want to keep her child, but at the same she felt completely helpless at being able to do nothing. 

She had lost her first born so many years ago and now she felt like she was watching another child die. If Bella died Edward would kill himself as well. Edward had proved that he would do this when he thought Bella had died the first time. This time though he would know that Bella was really dead and he would stop at nothing until he ended his own life as well. 

Esme did not know if she could bear all this loss. Losing three children would be to much to bear and Esme did not know if she could handle the pain.


End file.
